My Lying Heart
by Comoki-san
Summary: A year after Big Time Rush's debut, the guys are being compared to a band called, The Royal Hearts. On top of that... Griffin decides to add another member to the band. What if this "guy" isn't who he says he is?


Prologue

" Why do I have to do THIS?" a small Asian girl with mens clothing on squeaked.

" Because! Do you want to find out how good these guys are?", a tall,tomboyish dark red-head with dark green eyes said while fixing the Asian girl's jacket.

"Yeah but Jackie..." The Asian still had a discomforting look on her face.

" No buts Alani! You are going to do it or else I'm gonna get Tasha to force heavy metal music on you!" Jackie said with determination that she was going to actual do it.

"What about me? Oh Jackie! I have the wig to put on Alani!" a tall, slender African-American girl came in the room with a wig that she was shaking in her hand.

" W-wig?" Alani looked at the wig in terror. " You guys are not going to force that thing on me!" she said while pointing at the wig furiously, " Penelope and Nicole won't approve of this!"

" Yeah, I don't!" a girl with black hair and grey eyes, who was the same height as Alani, stomped into the room. " Why would you guys force this upon poor Alani? It should be me surrounded by all those cute guys instead of her! Plus I'm more attractable and have more appeal than Alani. And I'm the prett-"

" Hey! I'm still here!" Alani cried, interrupting the new girl in the room.

" Ok you guys! Nicole..." Jackie said to the raven haired girl with grey eyes, " We were going to have dressed as a guy...but you have some big aspects..." Jackie replied pointing to Nicole's chest. Tasha and Alani started to giggle and Nicole just looked away from the group.

" And you, Alani" Tasha said trying to hold back the giggles "You are the smallest out of the group and you have some similarities with your brother, Travis"

"Hey! Where are you guys?" a voice called from the hall.

Nicole smirked and had an ' I'm going to bust you guys' look.

" Right here Penelo-" Tasha quickly slapped her hand over Nicole's overly glossed mouth.

" Shut it Nicki!" Tasha hissed at her meddling friend.

" Hide!" Jackie whispered to Alani.

Alani just nodded and quickly scurried to the closest closet. As she shut the closet door, a huge crash came from inside and a loud shriek.

A petite blonde with blue highlights ran into the room with a worried look on her face.

" I heard a scream. Who was it? Is she ok?" Penelope questioned " Hey where's Alani?" the blonde officially had a 'something's fishy' look on her face.

"Mhmhmhmhm!" a panicky,muffled voice came from the closet.

"Crap" Jackie, Tasha, and Nicole said in unison.

Since Alani is the youngest and smallest of the five, Penelope treats her like a baby and will defiantly hurt ANYONE that tries to harass her. Even her own band mates.

Penelope gave her friends a dirty look and marched toward the closet and opened it slowly, revealing a scared looking Alani who was covered in hoodies and dressed in her brother's clothing.

" H-hi Penelope..." Alani said with a cheesy smile and wave.

Penelope just ignored the greeting and turned around to glare at her three meddling friends.

" You guys are IMPOSSIBLE! One, why is Alani in guys clothes. Two, why is she in a closet. Three, what the hell are you guys doing?" the blonde screamed at her friends.

" Well... um... how do I put this?" Jackie started.

" We're just trying to find out what this boy band is like cuz everyone is comparing us to them." Alani boldly said stepping in the conversation " And in the plan... I have to go undercover a guy. Don't be mad we all stepped in the plan."

" Are you sure?" the still angry Penelope asked.

" Y-yes"

" Well, I guess since we are having a comeback stage soon we should see how good our competition is..." Penelope trailed off into thought.

' We still have a chance!' Jackie thought.

"Um... so does this mean Alani will dress as a guy and sneak into Rocque Records as a new member to Big Time Rush?" Jackie asked hopefully.

" Yes! But if things get too risky and if anyone finds out that she is actually a girl... than the plan is off! Got it?" Penelope said demandingly like an officer.

" Yes Ma'am!" Jackie, Tasha, and Alani said in unison.

"Whatever" Nicole sighed from the bed she was laying on.

Tasha just rolled her eyes to Nicole's comment. " Watch out Big Time Rush... The 'Princesses of the Billboards' are coming back with a bang. Royal Hearts are going to dominate the stage once again!"

" And we have our secret weapon right here!" Jackie said holding onto Alani shoulders.

Tasha walked up to Alani and laid the wig on top of her head. The wig fitted on top of her head perfectly. Alani actually looked like a guy!

" Isn't that right Andrew Lee?" Tasha said with a cheery voice while patting "Andrew's" head.

" Uhhh yeah that's right!" Alani answered in her "manly" voice.

" You know..." Nicole butted into the conversation " She makes a pretty cute guy. I probably would date "him" if he was a real guy."

" Gee thanks Nicki" Andrew said, putting "his" arm behind his head.

" Enough chit chat. Off to the Palms Wood and the start of Operation: Little Pretty Boy! Watch out Big Time Rush!" Jackie jumped and had luggage's in her arms.

A/N: Ok I'm finally finished with this! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm not sure if this is good or not... Anyways if you guys still don't know whose who then here it is...

Alani' s the Asian thats going to be a guy for a short time.

Jackie the tomboy red-head.

Tasha the African-American girl with a British Accent.

Nicole's the curvy girl with black hair and gray eyes.

Penelope is the blonde girl with blue highlights.

Ok now that you guys know who everyone is all you have to do is review and give some tips. And i kinda need a beta reader so if anyone is kind enough to do that for me...thanks!

PS Big time rush will be in the next chapter!

-Comoki Lee!


End file.
